Power Rangers Samurai JaydenEmily
by Emily Kimen
Summary: I don,t own power ranger samurai. This is just my story.
1. Chapter 1

**_Power Rangers Samurai Jayden/Emily_**

_**This is the beginning of my story.. Plz Read it. This story is very good and one more thing plz review..**_

___Power Rangers Samurai Emily/Jayden:_

_Introduction:_

_In my story i am talking about two Samurai Rangers Jayden and Emily we will see how they meet and how they react to each other read this is fun really_

_Emily (Brittany Anne Pirtle):_

_Emily is a sweet country girl who is not a true Samurai Rangers her sister was to be but when her sister becomes ill she took her place. Emily is a really sweet person who always needed to cheer up her Samurai friends but a lil more she fights with Jayden on his bored _

_personality and Jayden tries to make her responsible for his duty. Now see what will happen to both opposites persons (Jayden/Emily). Her zord is Ape Folding Zord and she is a Yellow Samurai Ranger. Her weapon is earth slicer. Her element is earth and her attack is seismic swing_

_Jayden Shiba (Alex Heartman):_

_Jayden leader of the Samurai Rangers. He is very responsible to his duty he has only one motto to help fellow beings but he is very boring and he also has a secret. Jayden is very helpful for her friends but for Emily. He helps Emily but sometime he ignore her. Emily always tries to make him a cheerful person but he don,t want to become a cheerful person that,s why they both fight now see what will happen to both of them two opposites people one cheerful and one bored see. His zord is Lion Folding Zord and he is a Red Samurai Ranger. His weapon is fire smasher. His element is fire and his attack is blazing strike and lightning furry. He also pilots tiger folding zord and bull folding zord._

_Mia Watanabe (Erika Fong): _

_Mia is very helping person she helps every person in team. she is a best friend to Emily. She thinks she is a good cook but this is not true because all the rangers don,t like her cooking. Mia is respected by Jayden on her skills her zord is Turtle Folding Zord and she is a Pink Samurai Ranger. Her weapon is sky fan. Her element is air and her attack is air wave._

_Mike (Hector David JR):_

_Mike a really funny person. His best friend is Kevin. he is very funny person he is a very good gamer. He likes Emily and appreciate her skills. But sometimes he don,t know what he is saying and says that things which are not suppose to say. But in fact he is respected by other rangers. His zord is Bear Folding Zord and he is a Green Samurai Ranger_

_His weapon is forest spear. His element is forest and his attack is forest vortex he also pilots beetle folding zord. _

_Kevin (Najee De Teige):_

_Kevin a responsible guy. He is very respected by Jayden on his skills He misses his old life and his swimmer dream but later on the story he is comfortable with his is the one to lead other rangers in Jayden's absence His zord is Dragon Folding Zord and he is a Blue Samurai Ranger. His Weapon is hydro bow. His element is water and his attack is dragon splash. He also pilots swordfish folding zord._

_Mentor Ji (Rene Naufahu):_

_Mentor Ji is the trainer of the Samurai Rangers. He has trained Red Ranger (Jayden). He also trains other Rangers. He is a kind person. He also has stick in his hand._

_Farkus Bulkmere (in short Bulk) (Paul Schrier):_

_Bulk is the uncle of the young teenager wanted to make his nephew (Spike) a Power Ranger Samurai_

_Spike Skullovitch (Felix Ryan):_

_Spike is the nephew of uncle Bulk who has come here to learn about the lifestyle of the Samurai Rangers._

_Jayden's Father (Steven.A Davis):_

_Jayden's Father is previous Red Ranger before Jayden but in this story he is dead_

_Master Xandred (Voiced by Jeff Szusterman):_

_Master Xandred is the Master of the villains who has only one motto to flood the earth by sanzu river (Sanzu River is the river which has pink colour water. Due to this water earth can be destructed. Sanzu river is only found in monster areas) .Master Xandred is toughest nighlok of ,s why he is leader of all Nighloks._

_Octoroo (Voiced by Jeff Szusterman):_

_Octoroo is the one follower of the Master Xandred who also wanted to flood the has the habit of yelling Ooh Ah Ooh!. His face is like octopus. He has a stick in his hand. All including Master Xandred called him noodle face._

_Dayu (Dahlia) (Voiced by Kate Elliot):_

_Dayu is another follower of the Master Xandred who wanted to flood the Earth. Dayu has a harmonium from which she plays music. She is a woman _

_Moogers: _

_Moogers are the steps soldiers of the Nighloks or Monsters. They can be big. They can also fly._

_Nighloks:_

_Nighloks are the monsters which are sent by the Master Xanderd to make people frightened_

_Furry Warts: _

_Furry warts are yellow balls which are found in ship of Mater Xandred these balls repeat the sayings of monsters. It means the balls copies the person what he is saying_

Plz if you like it than review...Next chap you will see it will be good...:). It,s just the beginning. Story you will see it will be good.


	2. Origins Part 1

_**Ok now my story begins. Hope you all like it... Read it is very good. Plz review if you like it. Plz Plz review.. It,s my first story. If you like it then it will be good... Thanks**_

Origins Part 1:

A child is playing hide and seek with his friends. He said 47,48,49,50. and then he go to check his friends. He said Bryan Jimmy where are you and try's to search them. He again said Bryan Jimmy and then he heard a sound from the wall he looked into it He was frightened to see monsters which has a face like fish they were moogers. The moogers hold the child tightly. But then a small red thing like Lion came to these moogers. And attacked moogers. Then this go back and a Boy hold this thing with his hand. then all the moogers rushed towards him. A old man also came with this boy. The old man helped the child and said that go from here. Then child go. Old man threw something like smoke on the faces of moogers. A boy in which there was a small red lion that was his zord then he quickly morph in to his power ranger suite. He was wearing a _red_ outfit in his hand there was a sword he slashed the moogers with his sword he was also wearing helmet like thing on which there was a fire kanji symbol. Mentor Ji said to the moogers that the boy which you are seeing infront of you is a red ranger. He is the 18th leader of Samurai Rangers. And his name is Jayden. Now he will defeat you all. then Jayden put out his red disk from his pocket and placed it to his sword And fire blaze out from the sword he then attack the moogers with his sword and all the moogers were destroyed. then he demorphed from his costume and he was a handsome boy with brown long hairs and blue and greenish eyes.

He said to the Mentor ji that Ji all the moogers are dead now lets go back to Shiba House.

Ya lets go but Jayden i think now you need your team to fight with evil mentor. Ji said.

No i think i am enough for those stupid monsters. Jayden said in a low voice.

But you can,t do this alone you need a should understand this. Mentor said

Ok i think you are right lets gather them. Jayden said in a good manner

Now this sounds cool. Mentor said in a deep voice. They both went to the shiba house but a monster octopus like mouth was hearing their conversation and this monster was octoroo he said to himself that Power Rangers exist No. Then he heard sound coming from sanzu river. he looked behind and see the boat was rising in it. he was happy that Master Xandred returns he enters to the boat and find Dayu sitting in the chair making music with her harmonium. He said to Dayu that where is Master Xandred she told him that he is coming. Then a voice was heard Hello Octoroo. Octoroo looked behind and he find Master Xandred behind him.

Master Xandred: said him that whats new Octoroo.

Octoroo said: that i was thinking that you knew all these things.

Master Xandred: said what do you mean.

i mean that Power Rangers Samurai still exist they are not defeated. Octoroo said.

Master Xandred said: What you mean they defeated me.

Dayu says: how it is possible.

Octoroo said: it is possible. Then a monster came in the ship he said oh Master Xandred returns its time to celebrate.

Octoroo said no tooya (Tooya (voiced by Wesley Dowdell) is a nighlok with a second face on his skirt and was the first nighlok that the Samurai Rangers had fought. He can breathe fire He was destroyed by Lion Folding Zord) its not the time to celebrate.

Then Master Xandred ordered him to go to the earth and make people frightened from you. Just go.

Ok. Tooya Reply

A boy swimming in the water came out from the pool.

His dad came there and said to him that its your last competition of swimming because the master of the red ranger has called you.

What the boy said in confusion. This boy have very short black hairs with dark brown eyes Kevin you know you are a Samurai Ranger and now it is your duty to go to the Shiba House and fight with evil. Kevin,s dad said.

Kevin said: ya you are right.

Then his dad show him his zord which was coloured blue and its shape was hexagonal and there was a symbol of water kanji on it the zord colour shows that he is a Blue Samurai Ranger. His dad said: There are other teenagers who are also Samurai Rangers like you.

A girl was playing with the children. This girl has a long black hairs with black eyes she was beautiful in her pocket there was a zord which was coloured pink and its shape was circle. And there was a symbol of Air kanji on it. The zord colour shows that she is a Pink Samurai Ranger.

A boy playing a video game this boy has black short hairs with brown eyes he has a nice personality. In his pocket there was a Green coloured zord this was in a shape of square and there was a symbol of forest kanji on it. The zord colour shows that he is a Green Samurai Ranger.

A girl sitting on a farm. She was playing a flute this girl was beautiful her hairs were blonde and curly and her eyes were hazel brown in his neck there was attached with string a yellow zord and it is triangular in shape a symbol of Earth kanji was on it the zord colour shows that she is a Yellow Samurai Ranger.

The nighlok Tooya came in the city with the army of moogers. He began to attack the people of the city.

Jayden was playing with his Lion Folding Zord his zord was coloured in red and it shape was

diamond or house and a fire kanji symbol was on it. The Mentor Ji comes to Jayden and said that Master Xandred has awaken and he sends nighlok to make people fear from them in order to flood the earth with the water of sanzu river. Now its the time to call up your team.

You think i am ready for it i mean to lead all the rangers. Jayden said with confusion.

Jayden look you are trained for this to destroy evil with your team. Your team is waiting. You are train for this all. You should lead your team as you know what your father has told you. Mentor ji said.

Ya i remember that. Jayden said while remembering his father's sayings.

Then Jayden closed his eyes and remember his father's saying which was saying to him that when you were big you would be a Red Samurai Ranger. You should work with your team to defeat evil. You should lead your team then he remembers that his father goes with other four rangers to fight with Master Xandred.

Then Jayden said to Mentor: i will do my best to make my father proud because i am a Red samurai ranger Ji called my team i would lead them.

Mentor ji said: ok! With pleasure.

Then mentor threw a arrow which was in green colour in the air. Green Samurai Ranger was eating the burger when he sees the arrow which was green coloured he said what is this. Then he pick it up and see there was a Shiba House symbol on it he said to himself. Its the time to join a new team A samurai team. Yippie...

The Pink Samurai Ranger also see a arrow coming which was Pink in colour she picks the arrow.

The Yellow Samurai Ranger who was playing a flute also notice the arrow which was yellow in colour. She pick out the arrow and there was the sign of Shiba House...

Blue Samurai Ranger who was swimming in the pool also notice the arrow which was Blue in colour when arrow struck on wall his dad stand up with happy face.

The mentor and Jayden went inside the Shiba House. Mentor grab a box and open it and told Jayden that these are the samuraizer of the other rangers you should grab these samuraizers to those rangers ok.

Jayden said: Ok.

And your teammates are coming in the street alright just go. Mentor said.

After noticing Blue arrow Blue Samurai Ranger ran towards the street for joining new team.

Pink Samurai Ranger sees here and there and found a black coloured car and there was a symbol of Shiba House on it she gets in the car for joining new team

Green Samurai Ranger see his zord and ran towards the street.

Yellow Samurai Ranger put on his white/black bag and see her zord and then she rans towards the street from the farm. All the rangers ran there where they are told to come.

In Shiba House Jayden said: i am ready and he picks up all the samuraizers.

Then he and Mentor went outside as Jayden said Symbol Power and drew a symbol in the air and there appear a horse Jayden climb up the horse. The Mentor told him that not to forget his mission.

Jayden said: Ok

And Jayden went away saying Samurai Forever.

The nighlok Tooya says: where are the stupid Power Rangers. (in a threatened voice)

They will come when they see this then he blast the cars with his fire. Tooya again said.

Blue Ranger sees the black coloured car. He said: in this car there is a Ranger Symbol then He said: stop stop to car and the car stops. He stands in front of the window of the car he said: My name is Kevin i came here to help you.

Pink Ranger open the mirror of the car. Kevin immediately zip up his shirt when he sees that there is a girl.

Oh i am sorry i don,t know that a red ranger is a girl. Kevin said.

Pink Ranger come out from car and said: I am not a Red ranger I am Pink Ranger and my name is Mia.

The Yellow Ranger appear and said to Kevin: Are you a Red Ranger

Kevin said: No i am Blue.

Yellow Ranger said: oh! ok i am Emily and I am a Yellow Ranger.

Suddenly green ranger appear and said you are all my teammates i guess.

They all look behind to see Green Ranger.

Kevin said: You are a red ranger.

Green Ranger said: no i am mighty Green and my name is Mike.

Then a horse appear behind them and Jayden was sitting on the horse.

Mike said: This type of entry is might be of red ranger.

All said: it,s amazing.

Jayden said: ya i am the red ranger.

Kevin said: We are your samurai team.

All were very happy when they see Red ranger among them they all stand in a line. First Mia then Emily then Kevin then Mike. From left side.

Jayden said: i want to tell you something that if you come with me then there are many dangerous things in this journey so i would give these samuraizer to those who are ready for it and wanted to fight with evil and then he jumps from the horse

Kevin thinks of his swimming dream but then he said: I am ready.

Mia said: i am ready too.

Emily said: i was waiting for it.

Mike said: ok don,t be formal let do this together.

Jayden look towards the Mike and grabs the samuraizer from the horse and give each of them a samuraizer they all took them. then Jayden told them now lets go.

But where we are suppose to go? Emily said in a happy voice.

What,s your name? Jayden said.

My name is Emily. Emily said.

Oh God! i have told all of you that we are going to fight with the evil now you get said in angry mood.

Hey i know that you are our leader but you are not suppose to talk like this Ok. Emily yell.

Hey i am only telling you. Jayden yell.

Then you can tell it in a low voice. Emily said.

Oh God! can you two guys shut up. Mia said glaring at Emily and Jayden.

Jayden said while pointing towards Emily: teach this to her.

Emily said: and i am the one who needs that lesson. I was thinking that the Red samurai ranger was almost very nice but you changed my decision about Red ranger.

Jayden started to say something but Mike voice made him to kept quiet.

Mike said: hey guys we are teammates and we are not suppose to fight like this so you two don,t fight.

Ok then! Emily yell.

Now lets go towards the monsters. Emily again said.

Ya lets go. Kevin said in a low voice.

The nighlok Tooya was destroying all the things in the city.

Jayden said: hey nighlok we are here now.

Tooya look behind and said: Thanks God! that the Samurai Ranger have arrived.

The samurai rangers were in their training clothes they all stand in front of the nighlok Jayden was in the centre Mia was on his left side. Emily was on his right side. Mike was at the left side of Mia and Kevin was at the Right side of Emily. They grab their samuraizer from their pockets and drew their symbol in the air and said in unison. Samuraizer Go Go Samurai. All were now in their respective colours. They also have swords in their insert their black discs in their swords after morphing they said power rangers together samurai forever. The nighlok Tooya and moogers rushed towards them. Rangers also rushed towards them. All rangers fight with the moogers.

Kevin said to the moogers that: Get out if you no then i would make you get out.

Emily said while fighting with the mooger that: this is like cutting of grass in the garden. Then she laughs.

Jayden said in anger: concentrate Emily.

Ok i am concentrating Jayden. Emily yell...

Mike said while fighting with moogers that: From this i have a perfect exercise then he jumps up.

Mia said while fighting with mooger that: Who will eat the salad of moogers.

Emily said: Eu! salad of moogers.

Mia said: i am joking.

Oh ok then. Emily said.

Then they started to fight again.

Jayden said while fighting with moogers that: you have very less energy.

Then all the moogers come in front of Jayden and aimed him with a bow and arrow he blocked all the arrows then he see Kevin who was fighting with said: Jayden you are Ok

He said: I am fine.

Then they both heard Emily voice that was saying oh no there are numbers of moogers. They both look towards Emily. As Jayden said...

Emily you should concentrate on fighting. Jayden said in anger.

Emily said: i am doing my best but wait a second why you are asking me this only.

Because you were talking during the fight and you were laughing also it,s not a joke. Jayden said in anger.

So what it,s my life style not yours got that. Emily yell.

Ok then it,s yours then Shut up. Jayden said.

You shut up. Emily said.

You two guys calm down please. Kevin said seeing towards Jayden and Emily.

Then they heard Mike voice: i know they are number of them but we can defeat them.

Mia came there And said: but how they are coming continuously.

Kevin said: i will help then.

Jayden said: we can do this together friends.

Then Jayden said Fire Smasher. His spin sword change into Fire smasher and then A fire smasher with fire kanji symbol appeared in his hand he placed his red disc on that thing and rushed towards the moogers.

Kevin said while looking towards Jayden: what he is doing.

Emily and Mike get up Emily said while looking towards Jayden:'i don,t like him but i would say he is doing amazing.

Jayden was fighting with moogers and Jayden said to moogers: you are all dead now.

Kevin reply Emily: yes he is doing amazing but there are number of moogers come on lets help him.

Mia said yes he,s right.

Mike said lets go.

They all go towards the moogers. Kevin fight with the moogers as he said Hydro Bow. His spin sword change into Hydro bow. And a Hydro bow with water kanji symbol appeared in his hand he placed his blue disc in hydro bow he aimed the moogers then he released the trigger of the hydro bow a blue light appeared from it and it goes towards mooger and destroyed them. Perfect aiming, Kevin said in a happy voice.

Mia said sky fan. Her spin sword change into Sky Fan. And a sky fan with air kanji symbol on it... appeared in her hand he placed her pink disc in it.

As she said to moogers. Now you will be flying then she aimed them and a air flew all the moogers away and they were blast now.

Emily said earth slicer... Her spin sword change into a earth slicer. And a earth slicer with earth kanji symbol on it... appear in her hand she placed her yellow disc in it and aimed the moogers with her earth slicer her earth slicer slashed the moogers hard and they were destroyed

Mike was fighting with moogers as he said it,s a good technique but i have more than that then he says forest spear. His spin sword change into forest spear. And A forest spear with forest kanji symbol appeared in his hand he placed his green disc in it he fight with moogers as he said spin cycle cyonara. The moogers destroyed with this attack.

The red ranger rushed towards the Tooya. Jayden said to Tooya: take this creep and he kicked Tooya and Tooya flew away.

Tooya said: Now this is for your journey. And he threw the car towards Jayden.

Jayden slashed the car into two pieces with his fire smasher. He then rushed towards the Tooya and said: now its your turn to go to journey

And then Jayden drag him towards the piller and said: i think it will destroy you.

He then slashed him with his fire smasher and he blast. His Fire smasher converted into sword.

Whoa!. Emily said and rushed towards Jayden.

Mike also come and said: you see what i did with that moogers.

But whats about Jayden. Emily said in a low voice. Mia came there

I am fine Jayden said.

Mia said we all did very well.

Kevin came And said: wow! Jayden you are a true Samurai Ranger and a good leader.

Jayden said: ppoh Thanks but its not over every nighlok has two lives one you have seen and the other is coming in the form of mega monster.

Then Tooya converted into the mega monster.

Tooya said now you are all going to dead. Tooya hit the rangers.

All the rangers rushed towards the safety. Oh look his size. Mike said.

Now how can we defeat him. Mia said.

Kevin said: samurai rangers remember your training we have our zords.

showing them his zord.

If we apply power on it we can go into a mega mode. Kevin said Then he show his zord to Mike, Mia and Emily.

Mike said: Wow!.

Mia said: Hmmm.

Emily said looking at the Kevin,s zord: ooh.

Jayden said: you are right let do this.

Then Jayden sat down and draw symbol like B in red colour on his zord and He said Lion Folding Zord Mega mode power.

The zord appear and he go into it.

He fold his spin sword. He insert his disc (in zords all disc are black because zords go from them making the discs black ) and folded sword in his zord.

Kevin said: now its our turn come on let do this.

They all sit except Jayden and They drew symbol like B on zords in their respective colours and said one by one:

Ape Folding Zord Emily said

Turtle Folding Zord Mia said

Bear Folding Zord Mike said

Dragon Folding Zord Kevin said

Mega mode power they said in unison.

All the zords appear and they are all in their zords. when they were in their zords a small change also occur in their costumes.

Kevin said: its good.

Mike: said it is.

Mia said: Wow.

Emily said: Excellent.

They fold their spin swords they insert their discs and folded spin swords in their zord.

All the zords rushed towards the Giant Tooya. Tooya attacked them.

Jayden blocked and attacked the Tooya.

Kevin Said we will do help.

I am coming from left Kevin said.

And i am coming from right Emily said. as her Zord reached at the top of the building and came down and hit the giant Tooya.

Tooya said: Aah.

Jayden and Kevin zord attacked him.

Tooya falls on the ground and get up.

Mia rushed towards Tooya by rolling her zord and attacked him and she said: now its my turn.

But Tooya second face on his skirt lift Mia,s zord and her zord got stuck.

Mia called out for help.

Mike said: I am coming Mia.

Mike said: leave her.

And he rushed towards the Tooya. Tooya attacked him but he doged it and Mike released the Mia,s zord from the Giant Tooya.

Then they both go.

Thanks said.

Welcome Mia. Mike said in good manner.

Tooya said while seeing Mia,s and Mike zord: where are you running cowards.

Now its my turn. Kevin said.

Kevin changed his pyramidal zord in a dragon and said Mega blade Dragon splash and a dragon threw a blue fire on Tooya.

Jayden then took a chance and Jayden said Mega blade pintignil furry and his zord with fire around rushed towards the Tooya. Jayden then said: strike the Nighlok blasted in flames.

Jayden said: Samurai Rangers Victory is ours.

Yippie we win. Emily said happily.

Ya we win. Mike said.

They all run towards the Shiba House.

We are suppose to say Victory is ours in every battle Jayden. Emily said seeing towards Jayden.

Ya we have to say it. Jayden said.

Hey but why you were fighting with me at the battle. Emily said.

Because you are not concentrating. Jayden said.

it was not just that. Emily said in anger.

So what you think. Jayden said in a threatened voice.

All the other rangers were listening this.

Mike said while looking towards Jayden and Emily: what they are doing.

Fighting. Mia said.

Oh God. Kevin said.

Emily said to Jayden in anger: I think that you and me are two opposite person and when two opposite charges meets they fight like this.

Hey but i would say something that two opposites charges attract each other. Mike said.

Shut up... Emily and Jayden said in unison.

Hey don't copy me...they both said again in unison.

You...they again said in unison.

Just keep quiet now. Mia said to both of them.

Look we reached the shiba house. Kevin said.

Yes we have arrived. Jayden said looking towards others.

Emily entered the Shiba House and then she look her zord and said: by the way we all done very well.

Ya we all did except you. Jayden said.

Ok then you think this then you can shut up. Emily said.

Don't start this again. Kevin said in anger.

Ok...Jayden and Emily said in unison.

You two have a great timing. Mike said.

Shut up Mike...they again said in unison.

All the rangers laughed except Jayden and Emily. What,s funny? Emily said.

Nothing. Mia reply.

But we did well. it was easy. Mike said.

Mia nodded. Jayden said: we can,t do this alone.

Kevin said to Jayden: thanks for leading us.

Jayden said: with my pleasure.

Emily said in a angry mood: Ah pleasure.

Jayden was speaking something but he stops when he heard Mentor voice: wow you done a great job rangers. Mentor said.

Mike said while looking towards Mentor: who,s this.

Jayden said: he is our mentor he will guide us. Mento came to them.

Ok rangers you come from different cities but your motto is same to destroy evil you should all fight with your team ok. Mentor said.

We follow your instruction and fought like a team. Jayden said.

Emily said in a depressed mood: ya we fought like a team.

Everyone look towards her.

Emily said: What.

Mentor rushed towards her. why you ask this in this mood. Mentor said.

Now what Emily is going to tell the Mentor. Jayden thought.

Emily said: nothing just so tired that,s why i am saying this in this mood.

Oh ok. mentor said.

Thanks God! He don,t tell anything to Ji. Jayden thought.

You all know you are a Power Ranger Samurai team. mentor told them.

Ya We know. They all said and then they all stand in circle Next to Jayden was Emily. Next to Emily was Mike. Next to Mike was Kevin. Next to Kevin was Mia. next to Mia was Jayden. They all except mentor grab their zords from their pockets and lift their zords in the air and said in unison. Power Rangers Samurai Go Go Samurai.

We are very tired now shall we go to our rooms to sleep. Kevin said to the Mentor.

Mentor said: yes you can.

Mentor show them their rooms.

Kevin it was a good idea to sleep. Mia said to Kevin.

Kevin said: i know.

Emily said: i am very tired.

Mike said: me too.

Jayden said: then go to sleep.

Emily said we are going not need to say this.

Ok the thing i know that you are very annoying person. Jayden said in angers.

And i would said you are a boring person ok.. Emily yell..

What. Jayden said.

Ya i notice from your personality training training. Emily yell.

Oh God! you are so stupid person. Jayden said in anger.

If i am stupid you are double stupid. Emily said in anger.

And you are triple one. Jayden yell.

So you are a triple one with one more. Emily yell looking towards Jayden.

All the other three were listening their conversation. Mike said: it,s funny.

Mia said: it is.

Kevin said: we should stop them.

Mia said: don't stop them we are trying to stop them till when we meet but they don,t stop so leave them and enjoy their fight.

Kevin said: i think you are right then.

They all three look towards Jayden and Emily.

Jayden said: if i am four time stupid then you are five times got that.

Emily said: Fine.

Then they both turns back and rushed towards their room.

Mike said: hey stop...to both of them.

Why are you stopping said.

Mike said while pointing towards rooms: because they are going in wrong direction Emily room is here and Jayden is here.

Oh he,s right. Mia said.

Then they all see Jayden and Emily returning.

Emily said to Jayden: It,s your fault that i go in wrong direction.

And i would say it,s your fault. Jayden said.

They both said Ahhh! Leave it. All the others laughed. Then Jayden and Emily go to their rooms.

Mia said: we should also go to our rooms.

Kevin said: yes it,s right.

After seeing the fight my tiredness goes off but i have to go in my room. Mike said.

They all went to their rooms.

What he thinks he is a leader. Emily said in her room remembering her and Jayden,s fight.

Jayden said she is so moody. he also remember his and Emily,s fight.

Then they both went to their beds and sleep.

Emily room was in the centre in rightward side. Mia,s room was and in leftward side Jayden,s room was. To the left side of Jayden's room there was the room of Kevin. To the right side of the Mia,s room there was the room of Mike. They all sleep in their rooms.

Later on they wake up to drink tea. Emily and Mia come towards the table they both sat on the chair. Then Jayden comes and sat on the chair near table.

Thanks God you awake. Emily said to Jayden in a mocking voice.

Oh ok. Jayden said in a threatened voice.

Mike and Kevin came there and sat on the chairs.

They all drink the tea. Mia said: i would tell you something that i cook...i want to cook for you all.

Oh it,s good. Emily said.

Which type of food you cook all stuff. Emily again said.

Ya probably. Mia said.

Jayden said: we will then eat your food tomorrow.

Mike said: Yes Jayden,s Right.

Ok Mia now see how is your cooking. Kevin said in a happy voice.

See it tomorrow. Mia said.

Hey tell me your names Jayden said.

Very early you do this thing. Mike mocked on Jayden.

Oh i forgot nah now tell. Jayden said.

They all tell except Emily.

Mia said: My name is Mia

Kevin said: My name is Kevin.

Mike said: My name is Mike.

Jayden said: Ok.

Then Emily said: you know my name as i guess.

Jayden said: Oh yes.

Hey but i would say something that i don,t cook. Emily said.

This talent in those girls who has a brain in their head. Jayden said.

Oh God! and the fun talent in those guys which have brain like Kevin and Mike not you Bored personality. Emily yell.

Ok then Jayden said.

It,s fine then Emily yell.

No it,s not fine got that. Jayden said.

Emily said: ok then Shut up.

You also Shut up. Jayden yell.

You both shut up. Kevin said.

You two always fight with each other. Mia said looking towards Jayden and Emily.

Drink your tea and you all keep quiet. Ok Mike said.

Then they all heard Mentor voice: Come on Rangers eat your dinner and then do what you want. Tomorrow you will train hard ok and one more thing wake up early in the morning. Mentor said.

All take their plates of food and rushed towards table they all sat down on table.

Mike said: how we will train tomorrow.

Jayden said: you will fight with each other with your Kendo sticks and you will wear your training costume everyone has one of it ok.

All said: ok.

Emily said: Oh God! wake up early in the morning ooh.

Jayden said: you should make this habit ok.

Emily said: i know Jayden.

And now you two no fight. Mia said pointing towards Jayden and Emily.

We won,t now but we will do it every time. Jayden and Emily said in unison.

Oh God not again. They again said in unison.

Ok i am just going to my room. They again said in unison.

I told both of you that you have a great timing. Mike told both of them.

Ok then i am going to my room because there are copy cats here. Emily said.

All laugh except Jayden.

Jayden said: i am also going to my room but when he notice that she called him a copy cat so he says Emily you are also a copy cat.

Emily said: you are also then she go to her room to sleep.

They were very tired so they thought sleeping again is good idea. They also have to wake early in the morning so they all think sleeping again is good. Because from there all tiredness can go off. Jayden went to his room for sleeping. Mike, Kevin,Mia also went to their rooms to sleep. After 3,4 hours They all went to their beds and sleep but before sleeping Emily thought that it was a coincidence that me and Jayden says same things at the same time then she said to herself that All the ranges are good except Jayden. Then she sleeps.

Before sleeping Jayden thought that Mike was right that we two have great timing. Oh what,s happening. He thought to himself that all the rangers are quiet nice except Emily. Then he sleeps.

Mike, Mia and Kevin also thinks about Emily and Jayden.

Mike said: their fight was funny.

Mia said: they have to work together because they two are also teammates.

Kevin said: they two should realised that they are a team. They are all in their own rooms and they were thinking about Jayden and Emily separately then they all slept in their beds. Mentor Ji also sleep

Finish..

Hope you all like it. Plz review if you like it... Next chap will be very good from this.

Thanks for reading...:)


	3. Origins Part 2:

**Ok now the wait ends... I think you like my story. This chapter is so good.. There are many Jemily moments in it. Read and find out... One more thing Plz Plz review... And i don,t own Power Rangers Samurai... Ok now lets begin the story...**

Origins 2:

Tomorrow Jayden wake up very early and he go to train. Then Kevin awake. Then Mike and then Mia.

Jayden said to Mia: where is Emily.

I think she is sleeping. Mia said.

Oh God! Jayden said.

Just leave her we should start our training. Jayden again said.

Ok. All said.

Mia fought with Mike and Kevin fought with Jayden. Now Ji was also awaken and Emily was still sleeping.

Mentor Ji asked about her. They all said she is sleeping.

Mentor said: Ok you train she will be awake by herself

In the morning bell rang. Emily get up...Oh why this clock rang in the early morning. She looked to the clock. Oh God it's 9:00 am i am so late for training No. Jayden will fight with me now Oh. I need to get a shower and then i will go for training. But what gonna be happen now. Emily was talking to herself..

Then she takes shower and wear her training clothes. And go to training room.

Oh what gonna be happen now. Emily said to herself.

She entered in the room.

Hello guys. Emily said.

Jayden said: you are so late Emily.

Ya i know but i was so said.

Jayden said: you were tired what is that kind of excuse.

Ok i am sorry. Emily said.

Sorry for what for being late Jayden said in anger.

Yes of course for being late. She said.

Ok then you will do extra training Got that. Jayden said.

But i said sorry. Emily said.

I said you will do extra training ok and now it,s my final decision. Jayden said.

Fine. Emily said in anger.

All the others were listening this.

Then they all fought. Emily was fighting with Mia. Kevin was fighting with Mike. Jayden was judging them.

Emily said to Mia while fighting that: Why Jayden is not fighting.

Because he is judging us. Mia said while fighting.

Then i can do it better. Emily said in anger.

Mia said while fighting with Emily: He is our leader he is suppose to do this.

Ah leader!. Emily said in anger while fighting.

Girls don,t talk during fight. Jayden said.

Emily said while fighting with Mia that: It,s not a school we can talk to each other when we are fighting.

Jayden said: but.

Emily said: no but mister.

Ok then talk and don,t paid attention towards your training. Jayden said in anger.

Ok then it,s great. Emily said this and laugh.

Ah!. Jayden yell and went away. Mike and Kevin was fighting.

Mike said: Emily and Jayden hate each other.

Kevin said: yes they do.

Mia came to Kevin and Mike. And Emily starts training with dummy.

Mia said: Shut up you guys if they hears this then.

They can,t hear this. Mike said.

Oh ok. Mia said. Mentor came there.

Hey Rangers come do your breakfast. Mentor Ji said to Rangers.

But Emily why you were late. Mentor questioned Emily.

I was tired and i don,t notice the time sorry. Emily said.

It,s ok Mentor said then he went away.

Lets go guys for breakfast. Emily said smiling.

We are going but where are you going. Jayden said looking towards Emily.

Are you deaf for breakfast. Emily said looking towards Jayden.

I think you are deaf i have told you that you will do extra said.

Hey i will do it after said.

All the other three were listening this. I think she is right Jayden. Kevin said.

No i don,t trust her she will train now she can do her breakfast later but training is more important. Jayden said looking towards Kevin.

Ok then if you don,t trust me then it,s good i will train now. Emily yell in anger.

But Emily. Mia said.

Mia go and ate your breakfast just go. Emily yell.

Come on guys. Jayden said.

But wait Jayden with whom i will fight. Emily said.

With dummy. Jayden said.

Ok now you all go Emily yell. Mia was not wanted to go. But then she went.

They all go for breakfast except Emily. When they all gone Emily said to herself: Rude Leader and i hate him if he don,t trust me then i also don,t trust him. Hmmm.

Then she start training she started to kick dummy. then she jumps and then she again kick the dummy.

All the others sat on the table.

Jayden said to himself: That if he had done good with Emily.

Oh she is training hard. Mia said pointing towards Emily.

She has to train hard. Jayden said.

But it,s not fair Jayden to ask Emily that you don,t trust her. Mike said.

Oh i was just lying i just said this to make her train hard. Jayden said.

So it,s mean you trust her. Kevin said.

No i don,t i mean that you know what i am talking about. Jayden said.

Yes we know we think probably they all said.

They then ate their breakfast. After half an hour...

It,s so late now ask Emily to come here and eat breakfast. Mike said.

I am going Mia said.

Don,t go Mia she will never come because she is in anger i will go. Jayden said.

If she will not come then. Mia said looking towards Jayden.

I will make her come. Jayden said.

Best of luck Jayden. Kevin said.

Jayden smile and said: You are asking like this that i am going to conquer a country. Then he went towards Emily.

Now there would be a glorious fight. Mike said looking towards Jayden and Emily.

Ya Kevin and Mia said looking towards Emily and Jayden.

Jayden went to Emily.

Whose there Mia are you said while fighting with dummy.

No it,s not Mia it,s me Jayden. Jayden said.

Why did you come here oh i guess you would ask me why i was talking with dummy. Ya Jayden. Emily said looking towards Jayden.

All the other laugh when they hear this.

Are you crazy i came here to tell you that your training is complete you can take your breakfast. now go and take your said.

Hey am i your puppet when you will ask me to train i will train when you will ask me to take breakfast i will take my breakfast. I have my own life. Emily yell.

Then what i have said.. i came here to tell you that your training is completed and now it,s your own choice to come or not. Jayden said.

Then i would say that today i would eat nothing ok. Emily said.

Ok as you wish. Jayden said. Then he went away.

Wow Emily will eat nothing today. Mike said looking towards Kevin and Mia.

Ya i think. Mia said.

Hmmm. Kevin said.

Then they see that Emily went to her room. Emily said to herself. What he thinks i am his puppet. I will eat nothing today.

Jayden said to himself: Wow! she was angry.

Then Mentor called all the rangers. All the rangers come in the training room.

Mike said: Mentor why you called us.

Mentor said: to tell that now you are going to practice your symbol power ok.

All the rangers said Ok.

But Mia said: But how.

I have attached some papers with the board and i will give you paint brushes with black paint and you will draw your symbol on it ok... i wanted to check that are you good in symbol too. Mentor said.

They all rushed towards the place where the paper and paint brushes were. They all see there were five papers with board and paint brushes. Each one stand in front of the paper and start drawing. Jayden was in centre. To the right side of Jayden Emily was. And to her right side Kevin was. To the left side of Jayden Mia was. To Mia,s left side Mike starts to draw his symbol he draw his symbol on the blank paper. The Mentor rushed towards him. The fire blaze out from the paper.

Mentor said: fire symbol very good Jayden.

Then Mentor went towards Kevin.

Ya good. Emily taunted Jayden.

Jayden said to Emily that: what you think about fire. It can burn you and he show Emily the burning stick.

Emily taunted Jayden: Oh that than thank you i don,t know that. you increase my knowledge.

Oh shut up. Jayden said.

Ok then concentrate on your symbol power. Emily said to Jayden.

Oh i am. Jayden said. Then they start drawing their symbols.

Kevin draw his symbol on the blank paper. The water came out from paper and goes into Kevin,s eyes he begin to rub his eyes. Mentor said to him: that very good Kevin.

Mentor rushed towards Emily who was making her symbol on the blank paper.

Oh good Emily Earth symbol. Mentor said to Emily.

Thanks. Emily reply to Mentor. And he went towards Mia.

The symbol that Emily maid converts into the stone and falls on the ground and hit Kevin on the toe hard. Mentor laugh when he see this. Mia also see this. Jayden begin to laugh when he see this. Emily helps Kevin and said to him that: he was alright.

Kevin jumps with pain because his toe was itching him but then he said he,s alright.

Jayden was still laughing. he said to Emily that: you should think about others. You should not try to hit your teammates.

Emily look towards Jayden and said: i am not you i care for others but you don,t care for others so Shut up.

What? Jayden said.

You think falling of stone on Kevin,s toe is funny then what you think about yourself. Then she make another symbol of rock and this rock fall to ground and hit Jayden,s toe.

Ah!. Jayden cried.

What you think now. Emily said looking towards Jayden and she laughs also.

Emily. Jayden yell.

What? Emily yell.

Calm down both of you. Kevin shouted while looking towards Jayden and Emily.

Just concentrate on your symbol. Kevin again said.

Mentor was with Mia when all this happen. he did not know about it. Emily and Jayden started to make their symbols.

Jayden said to Emily that: i will see you later.

Emily said: Ok and she laughs.

Mia make her symbol on the blank paper. Suddenly air comes out from blank paper and it hits Mia face Mia hairs fly with air.

Mentor said Mia that: very good. You make air symbol very well.

Then Mentor see Mike who was saying that this is not correct.

Then Mike said: i think it,s like this. Then he make symbol on blank paper but does not happen.

Oh i did it Mike said.

Mentor rushed towards him and he see his paper and said Mike you did all the strokes wrong. You need more practice on your symbol.

Mike said: ya practice.

He then start making the symbol but then he says. I will do great practice after eating . Then he puts his hand on Mentor,s shoulder. Mentor see his hand. Mike immediately grab his hand back.

Mentor said: Mike you are doing your practice of symbol right now Ok.

Mike said: Ok i am doing it.

Then Mentor went away from there. Mike started to make his symbol on the blank paper. But he was not remembering his symbol. Then all the other rangers came to him.

Kevin said: you can do it Mike.

Yes you can. Mia said.

Concentrate and Remember your symbol. Jayden said.

Oh God! Jayden it,s the way to help him. Emily said.

Then you tell how can we help him. Jayden said.

i think i can help him because i have seen Green Ranger symbol in Samurai Book. Emily said.

Then tell him. Kevin said.

I don,t even remember it but i can try. Emily said.

Then she takes paint brush and started to draw Green Power Ranger symbol on blank paper.

Hey why it,s not happening. Emily said while making symbol on blank paper.

Jayden come to her and hold brush. Emily was also holding it. They both were holding brush.

Emily leave the brush with hesitation and stands on the right side of Jayden and see the symbol.

why you are in hesitation. Jayden said to Emily.

I don,t even know. Emily said.

Oh Ok. Jayden said.

And start correcting symbol.

Because you make it wrong from here. Jayden said to Emily.

Oh Ok. Emily said.

Then Jayden correct symbol. When the symbol was correct the tree come out from paper with flowers.

Wow it,s cool. Mike said looking towards tree.

Jayden leave the brush. Jayden said to Mike: now you are suppose to do this.

It,s mean that you know Mike,s symbol. Kevin said to Jayden.

No. Jayden said.

Then how you make it. Mia questioned Jayden.

When Emily was making it then i remember this symbol because i also see this symbol on the Samurai said.

Oh ok. Mia said.

Then they all go inside the Shiba House except Mike. Mike made his symbol on paper and he made it now.

Mentor came to him and said very good Mike you make your symbol very well.

Mike replied thanks Mentor. Then Mentor and Mike go inside the Shiba House.

At the ship of the Mater Xandred Dayu is making music with his harmonium. Master Xandred is drinking his medicine. he said. From this medicine i am feeling good but this music.

Dayu taunt: who cares.

Oh can we flood the earth in a easy way. I want to be the king of the Earth. Mater Xandred said. and then he thought that the Earth is flooded with sanzu river.

Ooh ah ooh! Master i read a good news in this book. Octoroo said.

What,s that. Master Xandred asked.

According to this book if we make people fear then with the fear of humans the water of Sanzu River can be raised and we can get out from this nasty place. Octoroo said.

Dayu said: Wow Octoroo has mind.

Master Xandred said: that,s good idea for flooding the Earth. Then he called scorpionic.(Scorpionic(voiced by Phill Brown) Scorpionic is a weasel like nighlok that wears a scorpion resembling armor. He is armed with a scythe sword and uses his hairs to create gust of wind to hit his opponents. Destroyed by the Samurai Megazord) Scorpionic was swimming in the Sanzu River. He immediately comes when he hear his Master call.

He said: Yes Master Xandred you called me.

Kevin is kicking the boxing sack. Mike sees him from the window like thing. Mike is also drinking shake. He blows air in the shake. Kevin is disturbed by the air sound but then he again started to kick the sack. Mike said to Kevin that: you does not take break. You always train.

Kevin said: When we are not training we take break but from break the time is wasted.

Mike came to Kevin and said: Oh friend! don,t be angry. Then Mike again started to blow air in shake with straw. Kevin is again disturbed but this time he did not start kicking now he started to see Mike.

Mike said: oh just come on lets see how your practice is.

They started to fight. They were fighting without sticks. Mia came to them and said: hey friends Emily is missing come on lets find her.

When all three were going Jayden asked them that: where they are going.

Mia said: To find Emily she is missing.

Kevin said: yes to find Emily.

But where she goes. Jayden said.

We don,t know but she was angry. Mike said.

Ya i know. Jayden said.

Ok you all go and find her i have some work.. i will come later to find her. Jayden again said.

All said: Ok.

Then they went to find Emily. Jayden thought to himself that if it was his fault that Emily go. Then Jayden go inside and started his work which he has to do.

Emily. Mia said while finding Emily.

They all were alone when they were finding Emily.

Kevin said: Emily.

Mike said: Emily.

Then Mike look towards the shop where chicken was selling. Mike said: Smell is good.

Emily. Kevin yell.

The Bus stops and a Young teenager come outside from it with a lot of bags. This teenager heard a voice of his uncle who was saying Spike. And he was hand shaking.

Spike says: Uncle Bulk.

Bulk see Spike and said: He is my favourite Nephew.

The Spike came to Uncle Bulk. They both shake hands.

Uncle Bulk said to him that: you are now too old and Skull is fine oh i mean your father.

He,s fine. Spike reply.

Ok now we should eat something. Bulk said.

Ya you are right i am hungry. Spike said.

Ok now I will help you with your bags. Bulk said to Spike.

Then Bulk started to take bags from Spike.

Spike said: no i will not give.

They fight on bags.

Just give it to me. Bulk said.

No. spike said.

They were fighting that spike falls with bags on the ground.

The Bulk take the bag and said: i was telling you that give me bag.

Then Spike get up from ground. They started to walk.

Bulk said: Always walk with open eyes and Bulk does not notice the pole in front of him and this pole struck him hard on face. Spike started to laugh. Bulk said: Don,t laugh.

Kevin run towards the place. Mia was also that place. Mike also came there. Mia said to Kevin that: You find Emily.

Kevin said. No.

Mia said. Mike you.

Mike said: we have to find whom.

Kevin said in anger: Emily were you finding her?.

Ya but i feel hunger. Mike said and take a bite of his chicken.

Mia look at Mike disappointedly.

Oh guys! Emily will be at shopping or sight scening she will be Ok. Mike said.

You know what had happen to her morning. Kevin said.

Ya i know. Mike said.

Then how you can say that she is Ok. Kevin said.

Mia said: I don't think she is sight scening or whatever you said. She comes from town she will not go anywhere without us.

Kevin look towards Mike who was eating his chicken. Mike said to Kevin: you will eat.

Kevin said: No i don.t eat during samurai training.

Mike said in anger: Kevin when you not train.

I think never. Kevin said.

Mia was hearing their conversation as she said to Kevin that: Wow! you are very serious about Samurai Life Style.

Ya you are not serious. Kevin said to Mia.

I am but i also want to live a normal life i also wanted to be marry. Its becoming my habit that i am a Samurai Ranger but i afraid a little. Mia said.

It,s very great adjustment to be a samurai ranger but it will become your habit later. Kevin said looking towards Mia.

Kevin walk forward as Mia said: Kevin but what about you..You leave your dream of being a Olympic Swimmer for Power Rangers Samurai. You don,t miss it all.

Kevin said: No when a Samurai make some decision he gets united with that decision Forever.

Forever. Mike said.

Ya Forever. Kevin reply.

Oh what,s this. i can not live without food for very long. Mike said.

There she,s... Mia said pointing towards Emily through window.

They all look towards Emily through window and rushed towards her. She was training with stick. They all go towards her.

Mia said: Emily.

Mike said: You are training alone without us.

Emily is surprised to see all of them she leave training.

So this is called a real Samurai. Kevin said as he put his hand on Emily,s shoulder.

You are upset from Jayden,s behaviour. Mia said to Emily.

No it,s not that.. i promised my elder sister to be a Samurai Ranger like you all. Emily said.

Your elder sister. Kevin asked.

Emily grab her flute from her pocket and said while seeing flute. In real My elder sister Serena has to be Yellow Ranger. But she fell ill and i have to take her place. Emily said.

Mike said: wow it,s very big sacrifice.

But to see my sister in pain was much harder than that. Emily said. And she look behind.

Emily don,t think you are not good at fight. Mia said.

No, i also have talents like i play flute very well. I also good at sword fighting and one more i also have ability to fight with Jayden. Emily said.

Everyone laugh from this.

You have a true heart of Samurai. Kevin said to Emily.

Mike said: you were be tired from training you need this then he give his chicken to Emily.

Emily said: No i can,t take it i promised myself that i will eat nothing today.

Mike said: Oh come on Emily.

No it,s my final decision. Emily said.

Ok as you wish. Mike said and he grabs his hand back with chicken.

Jayden was also hearing this. He was hiding behind tree. He said to himself: Wow! Emily was not a Yellow Ranger and he was telling truth that she will eat nothing. He also heard when Emily says that: he also has the ability to fight with Jayden and from this he also laugh. Then when they all finish Jayden went from there.

Mike,Kevin,Mia and Emily also went away from there.

Bulk take chicken from the shop and he is looking towards chicken.

Spike said: hey! Uncle Bulk my dad was saying that you will teach me something special but when he was saying he was also laughing. Then Spike laughs.

Bulk walk some steps and Bulk said: ya i would train you..to be samurai ranger. I know about them because i read books about them.

Spike come to him and see the chicken stick in his hand. Spike mouth began to watered. Bulk said: why you are not taking chicken.

Because with the rent and bus fee my all money is finish. Spike said.

Oh then you will eat nothing just come..Bulk said in anger.

Bulk move some steps then he said: i will train you how to be a samurai.. Then he started to train with his chicken stick. As he move here and there his chicken pieces goes out from stick one by one. One chicken piece hit the woman and the other fell onto ground. Spike wanted to have chicken pieces but now all are waste. But one was left which come to Spike and he catch it. Bulk was telling him about samurai life. But he did not notice and goes into shop and put ketchup on the last chicken piece.

The Bulk rushed towards him and said something but stop because Spike put ketchup in his face suddenly.

Spike laugh when he see Bulk,s face. Bulk said: don,t laugh then Bulk said to Spike: you are like your father annoying.

The nighlok Scorpionic come to the city to make people fear from him. The gap sensor went off.

Mike said: What,s this.

Mentor said: this is a gap sensor when a nighlok came in the city it rings. The Mentor tap on the table and there appear a map with yellow dot spotting.

Mike said: wow.

Where is that nighlok. Emily said.

He is in City hall. Mentor said.

Rangers we have to go to the fight. Jayden said.

Oh ok Emily said.

Jayden runs to go but all the others were standing. Mentor said: why you are not going. go with him.

They look each other. Then they all go. Nighlok scorpionic was in the city he was destroying buildings with his hairs. Scorpionic said to moogers that: make people frighten from you in order to increase water level. If you will fright them slowly slowly then they will fear a lot.

Lion folding zord come to scorpionic and hit him. Sscorpionic said: what,s this.

Then he see Power Rangers Samurai behind him. Lion folding zord went back to Jayden. Scorpionic said: who are you.

Power Ranger Samurai morphed. They drew their symbols in air and said: Samuraizer Go Go Samurai.

Jayden was at centre to right side of Jayden Emily was. To left side Mia was. Mia,s left side Mike was. Emily,s right side Kevin was. They are all now in their respective colours they also have swords in their hands. they insert their black disc in their swords and their symbol was onto their helmets as they were morphing they said in unison: Power Rangers Together Samurai forever.

They rushed towards the moogers and nighlok. They all fight with moogers.

Kevin said: Hydro Bow. And insert his disc in it and he hit moogers with his hydro bow. They all blast.

Mia said: Sky fan. And she insert her disc in it then she hit moogers with sky fan they all blast.

Mike said: Forest spear. And insert his disc in it then he attack moogers all blast with his attack.

Jayden said: Fire smasher. He insert his disc in it he attack moogers they all blast.

Jayden said: i don,t like running. But...

Then Jayden heard the blast from near by then he goes there. He sees scorpionic there who was saying that one more building blasted. Jayden rushed towards him and started to fight with him. Emily came there with moogers.

As Emily said: Earth slicer and insert her disc in it she attack moogers with earth slicer they burst with this attack but Emily,s earth slicer went towards Jayden who was fighting with Scorpionic and slicer hit Jayden.

The Scorpionic took chance and said you will be defeat now and hit Jayden. Jayden fell on the ground and his sword flew away from his hand.

Emily said: Oh god!.

She went towards Jayden and said: it,s my mistake that i hit you.

Scorpionic said: Now i will defeat you rangers and he started to swung his hairs.

Kevin said to Jayden and Emily that: watch out.

Emily said: i am covering you Jayden.

No don,t do that Emily. Jayden said.

Why. Emily said.

Jayden said nothing.

Emily stand in front of Jayden with her hand stretching.

Mia said: Emily.

All the rangers rushed towards Emily. The nighlok hit rangers with his hairs. Blast oh.

All the rangers fell on ground de morphing except Jayden. Nighlok Scorpionic taunted to Power Rangers Samurai that: it was easy to defeat Power Rangers Samurai.

Wounded Jayden get up he was morphed. He said to others that: We have to defeat this nighlok .

I understand. Wounded Kevin said while at the ground.

Mike said: Ok.

Mike was also at the ground. Mia get up as she see Emily lying on the ground.

She said: Emily. And go towards her.

Jayden came towards Mia and put his hand on her shoulder and said her: That she has to be with Emily.

Mia said: ok.

Jayden said: I am going there. There is a girl which has left there.

Then Jayden go towards that girl. Girl was frightened.

Emily said to Mia that: Don,t care about me just go and help Jayden.

Jayden was fighting with nighlok. He attack the nighlok and sent him away. Then Jayden go towards the girl and said her: not to be frightened.

Then the mother of this girl called her. Hannah.

Hannah said: Mom.

Kevin said: we have to help Jayden.

Jayden sent the girl to her mother safely. Then the girl and mother go away. Jayden again started to fight with nighlok. All the other rangers looked towards Jayden.

Mike said: Jayden has very good abilities.

Emily said: Whatever he is rude but i would say he is doing his mission very good. I think i can also do this. Plz God! I request you that don,t make me weaker. I have to be strongest. I have to fight with these nighloks.

Then they all morphed. They were standing like this Mike first from left.

Then Emily then Mia then Kevin.

Now they are all in their respective colours. Mike said: Hang out Jayden we are coming. Then they all rushed towards Jayden.

Now you gonna be dead nighlok. Mia said.

They all attacked him. First Emily with her sword. Then Mia with her sword. Then Kevin with his sword and at last Mike with his sword. When they all hit him nighlok flew. They all rushed towards Jayden.

Now what we have to do. Kevin said to Jayden.

Jayden said: our spin swords will finish him.

Then he insert his red disc in his sword. Kevin insert his blue disc in his sword. Then Emily insert her yellow disc in her sword. Mia insert her pink disc in her sword. Mike also insert his green disc in his sword. When they were doing this they was standing like this. Jayden was at centre. Emily was his right side. Mia was at left side. Mia,s left side was Mike. Emily,s right said was Kevin. They all spun their discs in sword. They hit nighlok together and said Quintiple slash.

first Jayden hit nighlok with his fire element. Then Emily with her earth element. Then Kevin with his water element. Then Mia with her air element. Then Mike with his forest element Nighlok Scorpionic get blasted. But before blasting he said: no they can defeat me.

They all look behind. Wow it was amazing. Kevin said.

Jayden said: it,s not over yet.

Emily said in happy voice: Ya Now there comes next round.

Ya zord fight. Kevin said.

Ok then lets start. Jayden said.

The nighlok turned into the mega monster. You are all dead now.

i will defeat you. Nighlok said.

Jayden said: so lets get start.

The rangers said one by one:

Lion folding zord Jayden said

Ape folding zord Emily said

Turtle folding zord Mia said

Dragon folding zord Kevin said

Bear folding zord Mike said.

Mega mode power. They all said in unison.

When they were in their zords a small change also occur in their costume. They all fold their spin swords. They insert their discs and their folded swords in their zords. Now they are all were in their own zords. Nighlok see all the zords coming. Nighlok siad now take this and he hit all the zords and zords get back and strike with wall.

Mike said: it,s not good.

Jayden said to others. We have to combine now.

How. Mike said.

Kevin you can do this just do this. Jayden said to Kevin.

Ya i can i have to do a zord combination. Kevin said.

Mia said: Ok it,s good

Emily reply Mia: Yes.

Then they all combine with Kevin,s technique.

Kevin saidp: Zords combine. And they combine.

According to this combination they were a long building. At the top of building Emily,s zord was. Under her zord Mia,s zord was. Under her zord Kevin,s zord was. Under his zord Mike,s zord was.

Mia said while her hand on her helmet: hey we are suppose to be like this. we do it correct?Kevin said: i don,t know.

Mia said Ok.

If nighloks are defeated from this building (totem pole) then it,s good but What where is Jayden? Wow! we have to fight without him yes it,s good. Emily said in happy voice.

Shut up Emily. Jayden said.

As Jayden,s zord was flying in the air around the building of zords.

Why shut up. Emily said.

Just shut up. Jayden said.

Emily was saying something but Mike,s voice stop him.

You two know we have to fight with the nighlok. Mike said to Jayden and Emily.

Ya we know that. Jayden and Emily said in unison.

hey not again. Emily said,

As Mike said you two have great timing. Kevin said to Jayden and Emily.

Ya. Mia said.

Just leave that. Jayden said.

Emily said: Ya leave that.

Now... i would say that Kevin you left me. Jayden said.

Kevin said: oh i am sorry i think i do it wrong. Kevin said.

Mike said: hey i am at the bottom of this building. Why.

Then Mike started to move his zord. With his movement all the zords began to move and started to fall over.

Kevin, Mia and Emily said at once. Mike don,t move we are falling.

Emily again said: yes, stop this movement

Nighlok said: oh little Power Rangers are playing with blocks. Baby Rangers.

Then he laughs.

He called us baby. Emily said.

Mia said: yes.

Then nighlok hit the Mike,s zord and his zord flew away and all the zords fall on ground Jayden said: Now we have to correct this block thing.

Then Jayden come to all others zord and said: zords combine and make a symbol like house in air and they finally make a Mega zord.

This was made like this. Jayden zord become a body and Face. Mike,s zord become the left leg of this body. Emily,s zord become the right hand of this body. Kevin,s zord become right leg of this body. From kevin,s zord there comes a helmet like thing which attached with the face of this body. Mia,s zord become left hand of this body. They all make a robot like structure. In robot,s hand there was a sword. They were ready for fight.

When they were in Mega zord they said in unison. Samurai Rangers we are united.

Jayden was at centre and in front of him there was a table like structure. Mike was to the left side of Jayden. Kevin was at right. To the right side of Kevin Emily was. To the left side of Mike Mia was. They all have table like structure in front of them.

Now this is real Mega zord. Mike said.

Mia said: Ya.

I am sorry guys. Kevin said.

Emily reply Kevin: oh it,s ok now we have done it and lets defeat him.

Jayden said: yup lets go he is coming.

Nighlok came to them They hit nighlok with the sword. And said Katana Power.. Nighlok goes away but then he came to hit Mega Zord but Mega zord dodged and his strike hit the building and building is blasted. With blast Mega zord was injured but then he was Ok.

Mike said: i think this building has insurance.

Emily said ya and she laughs.

Mia said: now this nighlok is going to hell.

Nighlok called big moogers for his help. They came from gaps.

Nighlok said to moogers that: hit them.

Moogers begins to hit Mega Zord.

Mike said: for his help more monsters are came.

Mega Zord fight with big mooogers. Moogers trap the Mega Zord in circle and each moogers sent a chain to Mega zord and trap it from every side.

Niglok scorpionic say: now what you think. And then he laugh.

Mia said: now what we should do.

Mike said: who knows.

Jayden said: we can do this just trust on yourself.

Then he says: Lion roar.

Lion folding zord roared and fire came out from Lion zord mouth And this fire hit the moogers. Jayden say to nighlok: now see this. Scorpion began to see.

The Mega Zord lift all the moogers and sent them to ground and all fall down on ground. Jayden said: now lets finish them.

Nighlok said: now its time to go.

Jayden said: we are not going anywhere.

Mega zord hit all the moogers and they were burst. Then they fight with nighlok. They hit the nighlok with sword four or three times.

The nighlok flew away and fall onto ground.

Now it,s time for final strike. Jayden said to others.

All said: yes lets go.

They all pick up their swords and they spin their discs round and then hit with sword in the air when they were doing this they also said in unison: Katana Power Samurai strike and then Mega zord spin his sword in circle and then it hit the nighlok. The nighlok get blasted. But before blasting nighlok said. Oh no they defeated me.

Yeah we did it. Mike said.

Hey it,s good. Mia said.

Jayden said: Samurai Rangers.

Jayden was completing that but Emily complete it she said: Victory is ours.

Jayden look at Emily. Jayden said: why did you complete it.

Because i love saying this. Emily said.

Oh ok then. Jayden said.

Mia said: we did it very good.

Kevin said: ya.

Then they all go towards the Shiba House. They all walk towards Shiba House.

Emily said while walking: I enjoyed a lot today.

Ya specially zord part. Kevin said.

Ya. Mia said.

Then they all laugh except Jayden. Emily said: oh Jayden can you laugh.

Jayden said astonished: Ya but why you are asking.

I am asking this because this was a laughing thing and you don,t laugh at it. I would say you are not a normal person at all. Emily said.

So that is. i laughed in those things which have some sense. Jayden said in anger.

Then which are that things. Emily said.

Like...Like... i don,t know you can observe it later. Jayden said.

Hey then alright i would see in which things you laugh. Emily said.

Hey leave that topic. Mike said.

Ya leave it. Mia said.

Kevin nodded.

Jayden said: she started.

I started then you also take part in it. Emily yell.

Oh so. Jayden said.

Kept quiet both of you and see at your way. Mia said.

Oh ok. Emily said.

Ya ok. Jayden said.

Thanks God we don,t say it at once. Emily said.

All laughed from this. But that times Jayden also laugh.

Wow Jayden you laugh. Emily said.

Now it,s one time. Emily again said.

All others was listening this as Jayden said: Ya ok.

Ok now see we came to Shiba House. Kevin said.

Yeah we came. Mike said.

Let,s go. Mia said.

All entered in the house. Kevin said to Jayden that: zord combination was awesome. Jayden said: yes.

Mike was talking to Mia.

Emily was talking to no one. They all came to the room where Mentor was.

Mentor said to them that: you all did well. Very good.

Jayden said Yes Ji.

Then All said: thanks Ji. except Emily.

Jayden thought to himself why did Emily not say. Emily was thinking about what was happened today now she looks little upset. All look towards her.

Mike said to Emily: what happen Emily.

Jayden said: Ya What happen Emily.

I would say that i am sorry Jayden. Emily said.

Jayden said: for what Emily.

Oh for attacking you with Earth Slicer. Emily said.

Oh that,s Ok. Jayden said.

It,s not that i also do not fight good today. Emily said.

Jayden said: Emily you did very well. You are a strong warrior you did not go away.

From this Emily smiles.

Emily said Thanks.

Jayden said: Your welcome.

Mia said: ya your sister would be proud of it.

Sister: Jayden said in confusion.

Oh thats nothing. Emily said.

Oh ok. Jayden said.

Mentor ji now went away saying that Enjoy your success. Then Mentor goes.

All the other three look towards Jayden and Emily surprisingly.

Hey what happens. Emily said.

Later a minute you two were fighting but now you are apologising to each other. Mia said. Thanks God you two talk good and you two don,t fight. Kevin said.

ya we get surprise. Mike said.

Don,t be surprise it,s for a moment Ok. Emily said.

Ya don,t get surprise from this ok. Jayden said.

Oh not at all we are not so surprise Mia said.

Ya we just wanted to knew about it. Mike said.

Ok then Emily said.

Hey i have learn a symbol. Mike said.

What is it. Kevin said.

Mike drew symbol in the air and music and lights appear. Mike dance a little. All were seeing Mike. Jayden was at centre. To his left side Emily was and to his right side Mia was. Kevin was standing to other side. All laughed when they see Mike dancing. Mike dance a little and now he stop saying i am tired now.

All said: you did good dance.

Now lets go towards kitchen to eat something. Kevin said.

No as you know that i would eat nothing today. Emily said.

Oh just leave that Emily. Mia said.

No i would not leave that. Emily said.

Seriously you eat nothing today. Jayden said.

You think i am telling a lie. Emily yell.

No but. Jayden said.

Hey i eat nothing today. And i will not eat today. Emily said.

Ok just come with us then. Mike said.

Ok i am coming. Emily said.

Then they all sat on the table. they were sitting like this. First Emily. Then Jayden. Then Kevin. Then Mike. Then Mia and then ends at Emily. All were eating food except Emily.

Hey Mia when you will cook. Kevin asked Mia.

I will tomorrow. Mia said.

Ok. Kevin said.

Hey i am still laughing while i remember zord part. Emily said.

Ya. Kevin said.

Ya it was funny But you don,t tell me about your sister. i mean your sister was Yellow Ranger. Jayden said to Emily.

What? how did you know about it. Emily asked surprisingly.

I was hearing your conversation when you were telling others. Jayden said.

What? it,s not good to listen someone conversation. Emily said.

Ok i am sorry! now tell. Jayden said.

You heard all of it now what you want. Emily said.

It was true. Jayden said.

Jayden You think i am a lier. Emily said.

No i mean. Jayden said.

Whatever you mean but where was you hiding. Emily asked.

Behind tree. Jayden said.

Oh ok but why did you don,t come. Emily said.

I don,t know about it. Jayden said.

Oh ok. Emily said.

Wow! Jayden you were there and we don,t know about you. Mike said.

Ya. Jayden said.

Thanks God you tell us. Kevin said.

Ya. Mia said.

Then when all finished their lunch then Emily said: lets play some game.

Like what. Mia said.

Like Ludo. Emily said.

Hey we are Five how we can play with four places. Jayden said.

You are playing. Emily said.

Ya i would play now give my question answer. Jayden said.

Hey we can make teams. Emily said.

Ya it,s good idea. Kevin said.

Ya from game i will be energetic. Mike said.

So lets play. Mia said.

But who will be partners. And who will be alone. Mike said.

I think if me and Mike are partners and Kevin and Mia then Jayden,s left. He would be alone. Emily said.

It,s good. Mike said.

No i want to play with a partner Like Kevin or Mike. Jayden said.

Ok then go with Kevin. Mia will be alone. Emily said.

No i also wanted to play with a partner. Mia said.

Fine this will decide a quiz who would be partner or who would be alone. Emily said.

But how. Kevin said.

I will make pieces of papers and write the name of partners on it and fold that pieces. After it we will pick that pieces and who will came they will be in team. Emily said.

Ok it,s fine. Mike said.

Ok then lets do this. Mia said.

I will grab paper. Kevin said.

Kevin grabs some papers.

Emily started to make pieces of papers then she started to write partners names. Mike, Kevin, Mia go to find Ludo and Jayden and Emily were making pieces. They were alone.

First Emily write

Emily and Mike on paper then she enfold it.

Jayden please come here and help me in folding. Emily said.

Jayden came to her and start infolding. All the other were finding Ludo. Emily then writes

Kevin and Mia

Mike and Mia

Jayden and Mia

Emily and Mia

Kevin and Emily

Mike and Jayden

Mike and Kevin

Kevin and Jayden

Anyones left.. Emily said to Jayden remembering.

I don,t know. Jayden said to Emily.

Ya me and you. Emily said.

What? Jayden said in confusion.

I mean in this. Emily said.

Ya. Jayden said.

Last paper. Emily said. and writes Jayden and Emily.

Hey where is Ludo. Mia said while finding it.

Don,t know. Kevin said while finding.

Hey it,s there. Mike said pointing towards Ludo.

Great Mike. Mia said.

Oh thanks. Mike said.

Now come on lets take Ludo and go towards Jayden and Emily to play. Kevin said.

Ya. Mia said.

Mike pick up Ludo and said: lets go.

Ya. Kevin said.

Mia nodded. They all go towards the place where Jayden and Emily was.

Hey we find Ludo. Mia said looking towards Jayden and Emily.

Ya we find it. Kevin said.

Ya you wrote all names. Mike said.

Ya i wrote. Emily said.

Lets start choosing. Kevin said.

Emily put all the pieces of paper on table. Then she said: who would pick it up.

Mike said: i would.

It,s good then come here. Emily said.

Who would gonna be partners. Mia said.

Let see. Jayden said.

Ya. Kevin said.

Mike pick one piece. Emily said to Mike.

Mike pick one piece and open it.

What,s is it Mike. Mia said.

It,s Kevin and...And Mia. Mike said.

So it,s mean Mia and Kevin are partners in game. Jayden said.

Nice. Emily said.

Mia said: we will defeat you three.

Kevin: said ya.

We will see. Emily said.

Ok. Kevin said.

Just pick another one Mike. Jayden said.

Who now going to be a team. Mike said and he pick a piece and open it.

Hope my name was on it. Emily said.

It,s Mike and Kevin. Mike said.

Oh God! pick another one Kevin is gone now. Emily said.

Ok. Mike said.

Who will be now. Jayden said.

Mike pick up the paper and open it and said. Oh God No.

What,s happen. Emily said.

It,s Jayden and Emily. Mike said.

So it,s mean Jayden and Emily are partners in game. Mia said.

Mike said: No i don,t want to be alone.

It,s destiny. Kevin said to Mike.

Ok i agree it. Mike said.

Hey but why i am suppose to be with Jayden. Emily said.

And why i am suppose to be with Emily. Jayden said.

Oh God!. Emily said.

Ya Oh God! Jayden said.

Hey don,t copy me. Emily said.

Hey i am not copying you. Jayden said.

Emily said. Copy cat.

You also. Jayden said.

Shut up you two as Kevin,s said it,s destiny. Mia said.

Ya now agree it. Kevin said.

Ya. Mike said.

Ok i agree unfortunately because i don,t wanted to be alone. Emily said.

Ya i also. Jayden said.

Copy cat. Emily said.

You also. Jayden said.

Then let,s start. Mia said.

Ya let,s start the game. Mike said.

Ya. Kevin said.

They arranged coins on the. Ludo.

Mia and Kevin sat together. Emily and Jayden sat together. And Mike sat alone.

Mia said: as there is no pink option then we will take blue.

Kevin said: she,s right.

And i will take green. Mike said.

Now it,s up to both of you that you take Red or Yellow. Kevin said.

We will take yellow. Emily said.

No we will take Red. Jayden said.

No we will take yellow. Emily said.

No Red. Jayden said.

Yellow. Emily said.

Red. Jayden said.

All the others were listening this. Mia said: keep quiet you two.

We will also decide it with choosing. Kevin said.

Ok it,s fine. They said in unison.

All laughed except Jayden and Emily.

Great timing. Mike said looking towards Emily and Jayden.

Emily and Jayden began to laugh.

Mike said: Let,s make pieces of paper.

They make two pieces and in one they write Red. In other they write Yellow.

Now start picking. Mike said.

Jayden said: i will pick.

Ok then pick. Emily said.

Jayden pick one piece and said: yippie it,s red.

Mia said: nice luck.

Emily said: today is my worse day then Emily said: but i am ok.

Now lets play. Kevin said.

They started to play. They were playing with two dices. Mike,s turn was first he drop the dices on the Ludo.

oh five, two. Mike said.

Now it,s our turn. Emily said.

I would do first. Emily said.

Ok do. Jayden said.

Emily drop the dice.

yeah Six and five. Emily said.

Good Emily. Jayden said.

Thanks. Emily said.

She puts one red coin out and moves it five steps.

Mia you do first. Kevin said.

Thanks Kevin. Mia said.

Welcome. Kevin said.

Mia took dice and rolled it on the Ludo.

Yahoo two six. Mia yell with joy.

Good Mia. Kevin said.

Now do one more turn. Emily said.

Ok. Mia said.

Mia again rolled dices on Ludo.

Yeh Five and four. Mia said.

Mia grab two blue coins out and move one coin 9 steps.

Mike said: Now it,s my turn.

Mike rolled dices on Ludo.

Yippie Six and One. Mike said.

Mike grab one green coin and move it one step.

Now i will do. Jayden said to Emily.

Yup do it But please good numbers. Emily said.

Jayden rolled dices on Ludo. Yup Six and Five. Jayden said.

Mia said: Jayden and Emily your numbers were same.

Hey You copy me. But good. Emily said.

Jayden said: so what and thanks.

Jayden grab a red coin and move the other coin five steps.

Kevin now it,s your turn. Mia said.

Ya i know. Kevin said.

Kevin rolled dices on Ludo.

Hey it,s two four. Kevin said.

Good. Mia said.

Not at all. Kevin said.

No it,s good. Mia said.

Kevin said: Ok.

Kevin move the blue coin 6 steps. They were playing. Emily and Jayden were winning. They played for two three hours. At last one coin out of four was left of all. The competition was tough.

Mike said: It,s much time now. It,s 8pm now.

Our game is just finished. Kevin said.

We want two to finish it. Mia said.

Mike said: and i want three to finish.

Emily said: and we want one to finish.

And this is difficult to get one. Jayden said.

Mike said: Now it depends upon luck see who has great luck.

Ya. Mia said.

Now lets start. Kevin said.

They again start game. Mike do first turn.

Oh God please give me three. Mike said.

Then he rolled dice (it was one dice now) on Ludo.

Oh no it,s five. Mike said.

All laugh... Emily said: Oh it,s luck.

Now i am doing it. Emily said.

Emily one. Jayden said.

Oh Ok i will try. Emily said.

Emily rolled dice on Ludo.

Please One. Emily said.

No it,s Two. Emily said.

It,s ok i will try. Jayden said.

Ok then. Emily said.

Mia rolled dice on Ludo.

Kevin said: Mia two.

Mia said: see what happens.

No it,s. one Nah. Mia said.

Kevin said: oh it,s ok.

Mike rolled dice on Ludo Plz God three. Mike said .

No it,s Two. Mike again said.

Mike give dice to Jayden. Jayden rolled dice on Ludo. Emily said: Jayden one i think you can do it.

Jayden said. Ok.

Yippie it,s one... Jayden said in happy voice.

Ya we won. Emily said.

Yes we won. Jayden said.

In happiness Jayden and Emily hug each other. All see them.

While separating Emily said: You did very well.

You also did good. Jayden said.

We both did good. Emily said.

Ya. Jayden said.

Congrats you two win. Mia said.

Thanks they said at once.

Great timing. Mike said.

All laughed.

What should do now. Kevin said.

Eat dinner and then sleep. Jayden said.

Mentor said: Come rangers eat your dinner.

All said: Ok. except Emily.

Hey i am going outside as i would eat nothing. Emily said.

Hey just eat something Emily. Mike said.

Ya Emily you don,t eat anything on this day. Mia said.

Ya. Kevin said.

Hey i promised to myself that i would eat nothing today and it,s my final decision. Ok.

Emily said.

Ok don,t be a childish girl and eat something. Jayden said.

No. Emily said.

Just eat something. Jayden yell.

No, Emily said.

Oh Emily it,s not a childhood ok. Jayden said.

Hey i will eat nothing and this is my final decision and now i am going. Emily yell.

Emily went outside.

Oh God she is so annoying. Jayden said.

She is doing this because of her promise to you. Mia said to Jayden.

I did not say her to not eat... it was her idea. You know all Jayden said.

Ya we know that. All said.

Just come we have to do our dinner. Mike said.

Yes. they all said. and went towards table and sat on it.

Emily was outside she was alone. She was thinking about her and Jayden,s fight.

She said to herself: that is... i would eat nothing.

Mentor give each one plate and he said that. Where is Emily.

All were eating food... Mia said: She is outside.

And she said she would eat nothing. Mike said.

But why. Mentor said.

Because of her and Jayden,s fight. Kevin said.

Mentor said to Jayden: why did you fight with her.

Because i said her to do extra training. Jayden said and he explained the whole story.

Mentor said: Oh that is the story.

Jayden said: Ya.

Mentor said nothing and went away. Mia said: why did not Mentor say anything.

I don,t know. Jayden reply surprisingly.

Then voice of Mentor,s came as he said. I did not say anything because this is up to you all now.

Jayden said: ok Mentor we will manage it.

Mia said: i am going to Emily with the food plate.

Jayden said: no you don,t go i would go because i made her to do this.

Kevin said: Ya he is right.

Mike said to Jayden: why you are waiting just go.

Mia said: ya go.

Jayden grab two plates one for him and one for Emily and went towards Emily. When Jayden go out.

Mia said: what gonna be happen now.

Mike and Kevin said: we don,t know.

They see Jayden and Emily from window. Jayden come towards Emily.

Emily said: who,s there... Jayden are you?.

Ya i am. Jayden said.

Why you come here. Emily said.

Jayden sat with Emily and said: Emily look i am your leader i just say you to train to make you a better warrior. Now i want that you should eat something.

Emily said: No i am not your puppet i would eat nothing today.

Jayden said: i did not said you are my puppet.

You don,t but i feel that. Emily said.

Emily just look here. Jayden said.

Emily look towards him. Jayden said: Emily we are teammates so please listen my advice and eat your food.

Jayden is doing good. Kevin said while hiding in the window.

Ya. Mike said.

Mia nodded.

i would not listen to your advice. Emily yell on Jayden.

Oh God! Please eat your food. Jayden said.

No i would not. Emily said.

Emily eat. Jayden said.

No i promise to myself and i don,t break my promises. Emily said.

So that,s problem. Jayden said.

No it,s not only that. Emily said.

Jayden said: so what.

Jayden don,t waste your time here and go ate your dinner. Emily said.

If you don,t eat then i would also not eat. Jayden said.

Why. Emily said.

Because you are not eating because of me and i am not eating because of you. Jayden said.

Hey it,s not the logic. Emily said.

It is Emily... i would eat nothing. Jayden said.

Ok then don,t eat... Emily said.

Ok then. Jayden said.

They sat for two minutes then Emily said: just eat Jayden.

Jayden said: No.

Ok fine i am eating...give me my plate. Emily said.

Jayden said: that,s good now i would eat also.

Jayden give Emily her plate. They started to eat.

Mia said: it,s good.

Ya This good that Emily eat something. Kevin said.

Ya. Mike said.

Hey see that shining star. Emily said to Jayden while eating.

Wow it,s looking good. Jayden said.

It is. Emily said.

The other three also see shining star.

Mia said: Wow.

Kevin said: Ya wow.

Mike said: Nice.

When the three were at window they stand like this Mia was at centre. Mike was at left. Kevin was at right.

Emily said to Jayden: that you believe in stars.

Ya i believe in stars. Jayden said.

That,s good i also believe in them. Emily said.

Emily and Jayden finished their food.

Hey we also don,t eat our food. Mike said.

Ya we don,t. Kevin said.

Lets go for eating. Mia said.

They all go and sat on table to eat except Jayden and Emily.

Jayden said to Emily: It,s too late now we have to sleep.

Emily said: just sit here.

Jayden said: But why.

Jayden close your eyes and feel this air i am doing it. Emily said looking towards Jayden.

Jayden said: why.

Just do it. Emily said.

Ok i am doing. Jayden said.

They both close their eyes.

Emily said: Now feel air hitting your face.

Jayden said: Ok.

They both do this.

Now make a wish. Emily said.

They both make a wish.

Now you can open your eyes. Emily said.

Jayden said: ok.

They both open their eyes. Emily said: how do you feel.

Pretty good. Jayden said.

It was good nah. Emily said.

Ya it was good i feel very cool now. Jayden said.

Ya me too. Emily said.

Now you are copying me. Jayden said.

Oh that... Emily said and laugh.

Jayden also laugh. Hey we too win. Emily said.

Ya.. Jayden said.

it was very fun. Emily said.

Ya it was very much fun. Jayden said.

Now lets go to sleep. Emily said.

Ya lets go i am feeling tired. Jayden said.

They both stand up and walk inside.

Emily open the door and they two get in.

Mike, Kevin and Mia were eating dinner.

You are eating dinner now then. Jayden said.

We are almost finished. Kevin said.

Ya. Mike said.

Mia nodded.

You two eat your food. Mia said.

Ya we eat it. Emily said.

Emily placed her and Jayden,s plate on table.

You eat Emily. Mike said as he knows about it but he pretends in front of Jayden and Emily to know nothing.

Emily said: ya i break my promise and eat because of Jayden.

Oh ok. Mia said.

Ya ok. Kevin said.

Jayden said: Ya she broke her promise.

Mike, Kevin and Mia finished dinner.

Mike said: hey i am going to sleep i am very tired.

All said. Ok Mike.

Mike go to his room.

Mia said: i am also going to sleep.

All said except Mike: bye...Goodnight Mia.

Mia said: Goodnight and she went to her room.

Kevin said: i am also going.

Bye Kevin. Emily said.

Jayden said: Ya bye.

Kevin then go to his room.

Emily said to Jayden that: i am also going... i feel so tired.

Ya me too. Jayden said.

Copy cat. Emily said laughing.

You too. Jayden said also laughing.

Emily said: bye.

Ok bye. Jayden said.

They both walk towards their room.

Hey Jayden wait... Emily said.

What Emily. Jayden said looking towards her.

Thanks Jayden... Emily said.

For what. Jayden said.

For everything. Emily said laughing.

Jayden said: oh welcome! Emily.

Emily said: ok bye.

Jayden said: bye.

Copy cat. Emily said.

You also. Jayden said laughing.

Hey but you are asking me that you will see me later. Emily said.

When. Jayden said.

When we were making symbols on blank paper. Emily said.

Oh i forgot but just leave it. Jayden said.

Oh ok. Emily said in happy voice.

oh wait you remember our hug. Emily said.

Ya. Jayden said and laugh.

Emily also laugh. Then they entered their rooms.

Emily lay on bed. Emily said to herself: this day was good then she sleeps.

Jayden lay in his bed and said: what the day was it.

Mia said to herself while laying on bed: wow what the game was. Then she sleeps.

Kevin said while laying on his bed that: Nighlok fight was worse but game was pretty good then he sleeps.

Mike said to himself while laying on his bed: Today i enjoy a lot. Then he sleeps.

Jayden thought to himself that: Emily is good but sometime she is not good.

Then Jayden sleeps.

Emily thought to herself that: Jayden is good but he is little rude and boring.

Then she sleeps.

All sleep... Mentor ji also lay on bed while thinking that what is happen today. But then he sleeps

FINISH...

NEXT CHAPTER THE TEAM UNITIES WILL BE VERY GOOD. YOU WILL SEE... AND TELL HOW WAS THIS CHAPTER AND PLZ REVIEW.. AND TELL ME YOUR STORY...;). OK NEXT CHAP YOU WILL SEE IT WILL BE GOOD


End file.
